


Don't Take Me Tongue Tied

by flufffluffhalo



Series: Skephalo fics 2021 :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tongue Tied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufffluffhalo/pseuds/flufffluffhalo
Summary: Skeppy meets with Bad for the first time, and they share a lot of kisses.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo fics 2021 :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181594
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads in one day has me exhausted but it was entirely worth it! Press f for the assignments I have yet to do smh

_ Take me to your best friend’s house, _

_ Roll about this roundabout. _

“Skeppy.”

The diamond man looks up slowly to where Bad stood in front of him, legs apart and arms crossed across his chess. Around him, the server was a mess of players dying over and over while the chat went ballistic. “Skeppy,” he repeated. “Slash slash undo, right now.”

The sun was shining, illuminating a halo of light around the demon’s head. Badboyhalo, my ass, Skeppy scoffs internally. With that pretty face and attitude, anyone could mistake him to be an angel instead. 

Bad’s eyes narrowed, gaze fixated upon Skeppy. It was clear that he wasn’t about to move along if the younger refused to undo whatever he had done this time. Did he spawn in one-two many TNT again, or cut spawn so that everyone would fall into the void? Skeppy didn’t care. He was too mesmerised by the beauty of the man in front of him.

“Skeppy.”

Bad was beautiful, even if he often denied this. Even if others didn’t find him as attractive as Skeppy did, how could they possibly say no to his sweet personality or his charms? Bad had Skeppy hooked onto every little detail he possessed, he realised. 

“Skeppy?”

Skeppy blinks, allowing his vision to refocus. Bad was still standing opposite him, but instead of his Minecraft form, Skeppy sees a real-life human instead. The familiar face that he had only ever seen through streams or video calls was now furrowed with worry. Bad waves his front of Skeppy’s face, trying to grab his attention.

They weren’t in MunchyMC or Invaded Lands but in the middle of an airport. People around him moved quickly, but they weren’t dying from lava or anything. Loud chatters that filled his ears weren’t anything to do with griefing a server either.

Was the meetup really happening?

Bad wore a simple black tee paired with jeans and carried a small backpack slung over one shoulder, a far stray from the character Skeppy had long associated with him. Skeppy never dwelled long on the older’s physical looks, for he loved Bad for who he was inside. And yet somehow, seeing him properly for the first time, he looked absolutely radiant.

Bad starts shifting on the spot, and Skeppy realises that he had been staring for too long. He doesn’t voice it, but Skeppy could almost hear Bad’s thoughts hit him like pebbles forming ripples in water: _ Does he think I look weird? Am I making this meeting uncomfortable for him?  _ And then:  _ What if he doesn’t like me? What if he turns around and leaves? _

Immediately, Skeppy’s arm shoots out to grab Bad by the arm, pulling him into a tight hug. Bad stiffens at the sudden contact, then relaxes as the younger squeals in excitement to finally meet his best friend. Skeppy wraps Bad in his arms, shuddering back sobs as he really couldn’t believe that they were together for the first time. After such a long wait, all he wanted was to hold him. Bad returns the hug tightly enough to indicate that he didn’t want to let go either.

Reluctantly, they pull apart after they while. Skeppy’s hands remained clasped in Bad’s, and the two exchanged bright smiles and finally leaned in to meet each other’s lips.

Colourful fireworks go off the moment their lips touch, the kiss firm, bound and sweet. Skeppy brings a hand to Bad’s cheek, cradling his face as the other takes hold of the front of his shirt, tugging him closer so that they could deepen the kiss. Skeppy felt nothing but love for his best friend and boyfriend. For so long, he had dreamed about this moment, yet Bad’s kisses felt better than any of the thousand scenarios he had imagined in his head.

Their first kiss felt perfect like they were meant to be fitted together all along. Bad was everything he wanted and more, and Skeppy couldn’t wait to start spending time together in person. 

  
  
  


_ I loved you then and I love you now. _

The first thing on their agenda after meeting up was buying Skeppy a muffin. Bad refuses to get them anywhere from within the airport, claiming that the ones there were stale and never tasty. Instead, he drives Skeppy to a local bakery a couple of miles from his house.

“It’s the second-best thing to homemade muffins,” he explains as they both pull up in the parking lot. There was a Walmart next door, which was pretty convenient considering that Skeppy needed to make purchases for his stay.

“You seem pretty confident about your baking skills,” Skeppy jokes. They both open the doors of Bad’s car to step out, Bad fumbling with his keys. “Are you sure you don’t just use muffin mix?”

“What?” Bad says indignantly. “I make them from scratch a lot, okay? Muffin mix only comes in when I’m busy, and I don’t have enough time.” He glares at the grin Skeppy throws at him and rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, sorry,” Skeppy apologises, pouting cutely. He circles his arms around Bad’s waist from behind and props his chin on Bad’s shoulder. Bad couldn’t help the blush that creeps into his cheeks. They just met, but Skeppy was already being an affectionate muffin. He couldn’t keep his hands off Bad during the entire time at the airport, refusing to let go of their hands unless they needed too.

For instance, Skeppy insisted on holding hands on the escalator, even though he had a carry-on in one hand and the escalator had been relatively packed with people. Bad never counted on Skeppy to be a clingy person in real life, but Skeppy had acted a great deal like a little kid afraid to get lost without his mother. But then again, he was in a new environment, and it made sense for him to want to stick closely to Bad.

But then Bad had gone to use the bathroom, and Skeppy had stood outside the toilet sulking until he returned. Skeppy had insisted on coming into the cubicle with him and would have succeeded if the older didn’t push him away and slam the door in his face last minute. His offended squawks of annoyance had been adorable, and Bad couldn’t help but press a fond kiss to his cheek when he emerged to find Skeppy waiting for him with a pout on his face.

Being an affectionate person himself, Bad had to admit that he enjoyed the attention he received from the younger. He turns his head to meet Skeppy’s lips, savouring the warmth of his mouth and tongue.

“Let’s go,” he says, slipping his hand into Skeppy’s and pulling him towards the bakery. 

They pushed open the doors to the place and were immediately hit by the smell of fresh baked goods being rolled out. Bad feels his mouth water, and he decided that he wants to get himself a muffin too. He knew that muffins in the morning were one of the most incredible things ever, and he was sure that Skeppy would soon return the sentiment.

He hurries to the counter, dragging Skeppy along with him. He excitedly points out all the different flavours of pre-made muffins sold, showing him a few of his favourites and expression in great detail about their tastes. Skeppy shrugs and says that he would be alright with whatever Bad picks for both of them. 

They end up getting a table, seeing that they had the whole day together and there was no reason to rush. Skeppy orders a coffee as well. “It’s the perfect vibe to get one,” he claims. Their muffins come quickly, and they both enthusiastically bite into them. 

“Dude, this is so good,” Skeppy groans through a mouthful of cake. 

“Careful, you’ll get crumbs everywhere,” Bad scolds. He takes hold of one of the napkins provided. Carefully, he daps the sides of Skeppy’s mouth, getting as many crumbs out as possible. Skeppy, seeing the opportunity laid in front of him, cheekily turns and kisses the tips of Bad’s fingers. 

The other recoils immediately, gaping at Skeppy, aghast. “Skeppy! That was gross.”

Skeppy leans back into his chest, clearly amused. “Really? I thought you would have liked that.” 

“Well,” Bad flushes, knowing that Skeppy was keenly observing his reaction. “Maybe not in public.”. The gesture had merely taken him by surprise, that’s all. It wasn’t that Bad felt embarrassed about the looks others might give them, but it was a public space after all.

To his surprise and pleasure, Skeppy merely shrugs. “Sure, whatever,” he says easily, straightening up in his seat. 

“That’s it?” Bad questions disbelievingly, eyebrows furrowed. Skeppy usually put up a bigger fight than this. 

“Yeah, it’s just a kiss,” Skeppy snorts, taking a long sip from his cup. Smudges of coffee stain his lips again, and Bad resists the urge to wipe them off too. Noticing Bad watching him, Skeppy grins at him, “You know I can always kiss you at home, you know…” His eyebrows wiggled playfully. “When we are alone.”

“I don’t know what you are implying,” Bad merely states. He ignores the way Skeppy had said  _ home  _ so casually when he hadn’t even taken Skeppy to his house yet. He also tries and fails not to think about what they could possibly do when they were alone.

They finish up the last of their food, and Bad sneaks a glance at Skeppy as they got up from their table. The proximity allows him a good look at the other, causing his breath to quicken as warm brown eyes meet his.

“Sorry to break my promise, but here’s a gift.” Skeppy offers Bad a final playful wink before capturing Bad’s mouth with his. He pulls away a moment later and saunters towards the front door, leaving Bad confused and in a daze, wondering what the muffin just happened. 

  
  
  


_ Don’t take me tongue tied, _

_ Don’t wave no goodbye. _

It was later at night when they were supposed to be settling in the sleep. Instead, Bad found himself being pushed slightly against the wall of the hallway. Skeppy has him wrapped up in another tight embrace, his face buried in the other’s hair as Bad gently rubs circles into his back.

In all began when Bad took a bit longer than promised to come into their room. Skeppy had insisted on sleeping together with him on his bed, and he had been more than happy to oblige. Moments later, Bad had gone down to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

On his way back, Skeppy had intercepted him in the hallway. He wasn’t allowed to continue further as he closes the distance between them, hands tangled in Bad’s locks as their tongues danced together hungrily. Bad doesn’t question when Skeppy starts finding interest in peppering soft kisses all over his neck and collarbone, though the thought of Skeppy leaving hickeys on him sends a shiver down his spine. He closes his eyes and lets Skeppy kiss him all over until the heat has died down slightly, and the younger hugs him tightly instead. 

Bad doesn’t want Skeppy to leave tomorrow. He thinks of all the possibilities if Skeppy permanently moved in with him. Like waking up together and feeling each other’s morning breaths on their faces, fixing breakfast together before taking Rat on a walk in the park. Bad wouldn’t mind if Rocco moved in with them as well, for he was sure that he and Rat could get along nicely too. However, he knew that their day together would come to an end. He would miss Skeppy and how he tasted like cinnamon and home and love, and he didn’t feel ready to let him go just yet.

Skeppy seemed to be thinking the same as well, for he tightens his grip on Bad’s shoulders, his breath growing heavier with each second. Skeppy had switched between snarky comments paired with teasing smiles and moments of clinginess and not wanting to be separated from Bad throughout the day. 

Bad didn’t want to be separated from him either. Within a single span of a day, he and Skeppy had been proven to be more inseparable than they had been online. How were they supposed to return to being miles apart again, deprived of being able to hold and kiss each other?

“Bad?”

“Yeah?” He murmurs softly. He takes hold of Skeppy’s chin, tilting his head up so that he could place a soft kiss on his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to make this night count.” Bad stirs at the younger’s voice, eyes blinking as his eyes meet with Skeppy’s for the second time that day. “I…” he swallows. “I’m not sure I follow.”

He looks at Skeppy expectantly, awaiting his reply. He just leans in to nuzzle Bad’s nose softly and lovingly. Bad feels the blush seep into his ear as he faces the man he loved looking at him back with an equal amount of adoration and hunger in his eyes.

“I liked today,” Skeppy confesses, and Bad nods in agreement, though slightly confused as to where this was coming from. He responds, “Me too. It was great meeting you, Skeppy.”

“I kept thinking if I would have any regrets when I leave tomorrow, and I don’t want to have any.” So that was why he had been acting so strangely.

“Well?” Bad asks, peering curiously at the other. “Do you regret anything?”

Skeppy only smiles broadly. His smile illuminated even in the dim light. “The only thing I regret is not meeting up with you sooner.” Bad turns red and smacks his arm gently. “Oh,” was the only reply that fell from his lips.

“Bad, you made me wait so long for this,” Skeppy growls though his tone was filled with more longing than annoyance. “I don’t think I can hold back any longer.”

“What do you mean?” Bad feels a host of fear creeping into his body. He wasn’t sure if Skeppy was thinking what he thought he was thinking. He lowers himself for another kiss, not bothering to restraint the moan that escapes his lips as Skeppy’s tongue enters his mouth lazily, kissing him slowly and softly.

“We don’t have to touch each other... that way,” Skeppy clarifies when they pull apart for a brief moment. He squeezes Bad gently. “Just for tonight, let me stay with you.”

“As long as you promise not to let me go either.” It was the confirmation they both needed. The kisses don’t stop after that as they fall on top of each other over and over again. Seconds become minutes and hours of bliss with neither wanting to pull away. After all, it would all end tomorrow, so all they could do was make the most of the time they had.

Skeppy slides his arms under Bad’s legs at one point in time, lifting him and pinning him against the wall and holding him there. Bad flinches slightly at the force of his back, hitting the wall with a soft thud, fearing somewhat that he would slip out of his grasp. The younger adjusts his hold on Bad’s thighs so that Bad felt steadier as Skeppy props him against the wall properly. 

Bad could barely keep a clear head from the way Skeppy shamelessly laps at his mouth. His arms and legs were locked into the other, making it impossible for him to escape. He had no complaints as he eagerly let Skeppy’s tongue run over the muscle under his tongue. Skeppy was right. Why didn’t they do this sooner?

But none of that mattered now. They both pull apart eventually, panting heavily from the intensity of their make-out session. Skeppy smiles and presses a kiss to Bad’s jawline. “I love you,” he said.

Bad blushes at the cheesy words. “I love you too,” he grumbles but kisses his lover sweetly once again, savouring the familiar taste of his lips.

A few kisses later, Skeppy carries him back to his bedroom and lowers him down onto his bed, so gently as if he was afraid of dropping him. Bad felt no less than a piece of valued treasure as Skeppy climbs in beside him and grabs the blanket to wrap around their bodies. Bad couldn’t help but pull him into one last deep kiss before murmuring their goodnights.

  
  
  
  


_ Don’t leave me tongue tied, _

_ Let’s stay up all night. _

Turns out, Skeppy also had an incredible way of making him feel precious as he cuddled Bad snugly, fingers caressing his hair that lulls him into a deep sleep. There was still a lot to figure out, but Bad knows that they will be okay. Skeppy made Bad feel like the happiest man in the world, even if he was leaving in the morning. It was only temporary, he reminded himself, the thought of being able to see Skeppy again comforting. Safe and comfortable in the arms of his lover, Bad dreams of a future, bright and shining, where they could be reunited again, free at last to be whoever they wanted to be together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy: mentions a song that reminds him about Bad no matter what it is
> 
> Fanfic writers (us): WRITE THAT DOWN WRITE THAT DOWN BITCHES


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from rewriting goodbye baby blue lead to this, I guess. Enjoy :D

Life as a YouTuber and streamer had its ups and downs, but the days Bad could take longer breaks and sleep in for a little while more were his favourites. He didn’t allow himself to sleep unless he was absolutely sure there wasn’t anything he needed to use the hours for.

Though he didn’t stream too late into the night, Bad still crawls into bed the moment he shuts off his computer. He falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow, feeling utterly drained and mentally exhausted.

He wakes up a few hours later. The first thought that occurs to him in his still half-asleep state was just how warm he felt. The air outside was cold, and he had his blankets wrapped around him, but he felt like he had an extra layer of warmth that cocooned his body comfortably.

His eyes open blearily, and he notices that he had his arms wrapped around something solid and smelt strangely familiar. It took him longer than it should to realise that he was cuddling a body, one of Skeppy’s to be exact. His boyfriend was holding him snugly to his chest, one arm under Bad’s head and the other used to hold up his phone, which he scrolled through idly.

Bad furrows his brows. His eyes felt sensitive against the glare of the screen in the otherwise dark room. He wondered when Skeppy got there.

“Skeppy?” He yawns through his words. “What are you doing here?”

“Hmm?” Skeppy doesn’t tear his eyes from his phone as he leans down to press a kiss to the top of Bad’s head. Bad tilts his head up to look at the younger’s face, illuminated by the light from his device. He dares a peek at the screen to find Skeppy scrolling through pictures they had taken earlier today. 

He spies a picture Skeppy had secretly taken, one with Bad’s back facing the camera as he focuses on the monitors before him. It was taken when Skeppy had sneaked into Bad’s room while he was doing a stream, right before he started peppering kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Left with no choice, he kicked Skeppy out of his room for the remaining duration of the stream.

He wants to scold Skeppy for taking it without permission but felt too confused about how Skeppy had gotten into his bed. They were both lying on their sides on his bed with their legs tangled together, and Bad had somehow ended up hugging the younger’s waist. He was pretty sure he had crashed an empty bed. Still, he couldn’t complain at how comfortable he felt in their position, not to mention the body heat Skeppy provided.

Skeppy pulls back slightly, eyes meeting with Bad’s. “You can go back to sleep,” he says softly. “You had a long day.” Bad scans his face for any traces of anger but found none.

  
  
  


Skeppy had arrived earlier that evening after a delayed flight. Bad was already late for a stream on the SMP, and they had hastily exchanged a kiss before Bad disappeared into his room. He felt terrible for leaving Skeppy in the living room to have take-out for dinner, but now, Skeppy didn’t seem mad over it.

The pair had pined for each other endlessly ever since their first meeting four months ago. Not being able to feel Skeppy’s presence every time they recorded together was a whole new level of torture, Bad thinks. Whenever Skeppy let out a giggle or said something especially cute, it took all forms of self-restraint for Bad not to lunge through the screen so that they could be reunited.

Bad shakes his head and tightens his grip around Skeppy, huddling closer to leach onto more of his heat and scent. He had missed this during their months apart, just holding him, the younger being a furnace during the colder months. They had already wasted hours earlier, and he wasn’t about to sleep through Skeppy’s stay with him.

Skeppy huffs a laugh and kisses Bad’s forehead softly this time, setting his phone aside so he could ruffle his hair. Bad instinctively leans into his touch, having not forgotten the feeling of Skeppy threading his fingers through his hair. “When did you get here?” He asks, feeling curious despite beginning to fall back asleep.

An amused chuckle. “I was already here when you came, silly.”

“Oh.” Had Bad really been so tired that he hadn’t noticed Skeppy already lying on his bed?

“I don’t mind, though,” Skeppy continues, tugging Bad’s legs to wrap around his hips as well. Another kiss to his lips. “I love you.” Bad wants to say it back, but the words died on his lips as his eyes fall shut into a deep sleep.

When he wakes up again, the room was dark and no light filtered from the outside, indicating that it was still the early hours of the morning. He allows his eyes to adjust to the dark, gradually lifting his head up to shift his gaze to Skeppy. He wasn’t surprised to find that his boyfriend had fallen asleep as well.

Facial features slacked and mouth slightly agape, Skeppy looked more peaceful than Bad had ever seen him. He hadn’t managed to catch a glimpse of the younger asleep the last time as he had fallen asleep first but felt that Skeppy looked absolutely adorable asleep like this.

Skeppy still had Bad wrapped up in his embrace without loosening his grip on him. His arm under Bad’s head was probably losing circulation at this point, which was perfect, as Bad needed to get up for a drink of water.

Bad carefully untangles himself from the younger, already missing the warmth that he provided. He slides his feet into his bedroom, slippers and fumbles for his glasses in the dark. However, he could probably navigate his house easily without them as well.

On his way back, he passes the very same hallway he walks by every day but was only now reminded of the last time where Skeppy had confronted him here. Glancing at the wall he had been pushed back against, he feels his cheeks reddening in the dark. The thought of getting cornered by Skeppy sends a stirring feeling in his gut.

As he rounds the corner that leads to his bedroom, he almost yelps at the sight of a shadowy figure down the hall. “Oh my goodness,” he panted, glaring at Skeppy, who now lurked in the doorway.

“Bad,” he says slowly. He wasn’t wearing any slippers, much to Bad’s concern that he would freeze his toes off in this temperature.

“Skeppy, what are you doing?” Bad walks up to Skeppy, lifting his hands to run them over the other’s face. Skeppy doesn’t reply immediately, allowing Bad to cradle his face gently.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Bad takes hold of Skeppy’s sleeve and tries to lead him back into the bedroom, but he doesn’t budge.

“Skeppy?” He questions, aware of how intensely Skeppy was staring at him. He shifts his gaze anywhere, but the man in front of him.

“Where did you go?” Skeppy only asks, ignoring his earlier question.

“I needed a drink,” Bad explained. He moves his hands to grip Skeppy’s, craving the warmth of his fingers against his own, which had turned ice-cold during his trip to the kitchen. He sees Skeppy’s eyes visibly soften, as any worry he had on him gets seemingly lifted.

“Can I kiss you?” Bad only nods eagerly and allows Skeppy to bump their lips together. Skeppy takes his face in his hands while Bad slings his arms over Skeppy’s shoulder to deepen the kiss, chasing the warmth of his mouth and tongue.

“I missed this,” Bad mumbles when they pull apart, earning a smirk from the other.

“Oh yeah?” He moves to kiss Bad’s neck just as he had down hours ago. His mouth was devastatingly gentle, and the scrapes of his teeth against Bad’s skin sends a shiver down his spine. “And do you know what else I’ve missed?”

His teeth sink down onto the sensitive spot around his collarbone. Bad’s eyes widen as his hands tighten their grip on Skeppy’s shoulders. “Skeppy,” he gasps as the younger shifts his focus to kissing the area down his jawline.

“I missed being able to just kiss you whenever I wanted,” Skeppy admits, moving to cup Bad’s cheek with his hand. Bad shivered at the soft contact and closed his eyes, waiting for Skeppy to kiss him again. Skeppy doesn’t disappoint, closing the distance between them again, but not on his lips. The older man feels the kiss to his forehead, then one to the area between his eyes. His breath hitches, wondering where Skeppy would place the next kiss. Maybe his cheek, or the corner of his mouth, or-

He hadn’t realised that he had been slowly backed up against the wall as Skeppy moves forward to kiss him properly. Bad feels like a dam inside of him has been let open as he throws everything he was into the kiss. He held onto the front of Skeppy’s shirt to steady himself, afraid he might collapse, but the younger holds him steady as he opens his mouth to allow Bads tongue in.

They were back in the same position they had been in months ago. The situation feels familiar, the same desperation and neediness present as they stay pressed up against each other. It feels like a lifetime ago with so many details left fuzzy in his brain, but Bad tries his best to commit everything to memory now.

He pulls Skeppy closer to him. He slides one arm around Skeppy’s shoulders to grip the back of his head and nibbles into his lips without warning, pleased at the groan that falls from his mouth. Skeppy continues to tease the seams of his lips as their kiss becomes heavier as they continued to open up to each other.

He finds one hand to Skeppy’s earlobe, toying with it shyly as the younger releases a hum of approval. Bad felt absolutely drunk on Skeppy’s kisses, remembering how addicted it had been to kiss him the first time and wondering how he went on for months without them. He barely registers Skeppy slide a hand under his shirt, coming into contact with the bare skin on his stomach. 

Bad pulls back with a gasp, noticing the string of saliva between their swollen lips as he stares wide-eyed at Skeppy, whose own expression of shock mirrored his own. 

“I-I’m sorry,” was the apology the stumbled from Skeppy’s lips, the ones he had been kissing earlier. Bad flushes, hiding his face in the crook of Skeppy’s neck, hitting him softly in the arm. They stay like this for a while, panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Once the atmosphere feels less heavy, Bad lifts his head to face Skeppy again.

Skeppy was busy looking at the floor and fidgeting with a loose thread in his shirt. He raises one hand to his dishevelled hair in an attempt to fix the mess caused by Bad’s fingers. “I don’t know why I did that,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry.”

“I…” Bad reaches out to grip his other hand feebly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He wasn’t sure why he had reacted the way he did either. Skeppy finally looks up to meet his gaze and grips his hand back in mutual forgiveness. 

“Let’s go back,” he gestures, heading back in the direction of Bad’s bedroom. Bad rushes to follow him, the warm and fuzzy in his chest suddenly replaced with something uncomfortable. He wished he could go back to when they had been tangled in each other’s embrace, with the weight of their kisses still tingled on his lips. 

They had been so intimate moments before, but even as they climb back into the bed in silence, Skeppy felt impossibly far away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skephalo is life. That's all.
> 
> Any mistakes will probably be fixed in the morning. I'm not sure where this story is going, can it be even considered one? Let me know if you think I should continue it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading, I slaved myself for this so comments and kudos would really make my day :D


End file.
